pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Toy Story 4. References to Toy Story *Ducky says "You Are A Toy", the same phrase Buzz Lightyear heard from Sheriff Woody repeteadly about not being a real space ranger. *When Woody is walking across the side of a road with Forky , Woody recalls his first encounter with Buzz. *When Ducky kept hitting Buzz Lightyear in the head with his foot, Buzz closes his helmet on Ducky's foot at the right moment. This is a reference to when Buzz did something similar to Woody's hand, when the cowboy hit him in the head. *When Buzz reunites with Bo Peep, she refers to him as her “old moving buddy,” calling back to the original film when she calls Buzz for being her moving buddy. References to Toy Story 3 *The film expands on the fate of Bo Peep following the first two films, as the third film established that as with other toys like Wheezy and Etch A Sketch, Bo was either sold, donated or given away before the events of such film. *When Woody is telling Forky his life story, he tells him how Andy gave him and the gang to Bonnie. Easter Eggs *Tinny from Tin Toy appears in the film. He can also be seen during the trailer before Duke Caboom makes an appearance. *Duke Caboom first appeared as one of Jack-Jack's toys in Incredibles 2 to foreshadow his appearance in this film. *In the Second Chance Antiques store, there is a reference to the Lucky 7 Lounge that exists in the animators area of Pixar Animation Studios. *In the beginning flashback of the film, Andy's calendar has a picture of the circus bugs from A Bug's Life sitting at the welcoming party, much like how Andy had a concept picture of A Bug's Life on his calendar in Toy Story 2. **P.T. Flea's Casey Jr. Cookies wagon is seen inside the Second Chance Antique's story. *The Pizza Planet Truck appears in the form of a tattoo on a carnival booth owner. **This is the only Pixar film in which the Pizza Planet Truck appears in a non-physical manner. *Board games can be seen inside the Second Chance Antique's store that read the names of various names of Pixar Shorts such as Lifted and Knick Knack. *Bonnie and her parents stop at a Dinoco gas station. **They also stop at Poultry Palace during the montage of "I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away". *A rusted neon sign inside the Second Chance Antique reads "Dinoco Oil". *A Grape Soda bottle cap from Up can be seen as an item found by Billy, Goat, and Gruff that Giggle McDimples holds up to Bo. *There is an Eggman Moving Company sign inside the Second Chance Antiques store. This is a reference to Eggman Movers from Toy Story. General *''Toy Story 4'' is the second Pixar film to be released on June 21, after Monsters University. **Both film are also the second and third Disney animated films in general to be released on the aforementioned date after The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Lilo & Stitch. *This is the first Toy Story film to be produced in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio, unlike the first three films of the franchise as they were produced in 16:9 ratio. *While the film was first officially announced in late 2014, John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton had started working on a treatment in 2012. *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, the main antagonist of Toy Story 3, was seen on stage at the 2015 D23 expo to promote Toy Story 4. *Don Rickles, Mr. Potato Head's voice actor, passed away on April 6, 2017 before he could record any lines for the film. As such, with permission of Rickles' family, the film features Rickles' voice by using unused recordings from the first three films, from the video games and from Disney Parks.Toy Story 4: The Late Don Rickles To Still Voice Mr. Potato Head at Cinemablend *John Lasseter was set to direct the fourth Toy Story film after directing both Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Lasseter left the direction of Toy Story 3 to Lee Unkrich while he directed Cars 2. However, Lasseter stepped down as director due to his busy schedule and later retired from both Pixar and Disney at the end of 2018, leaving Josh Cooley as the film's sole director in his directorial debut. *The bottoms of Woody's and Buzz's feet say "Bonnie" instead of "Andy". *Not counting the December 8, 2017 reissue of Coco, this is the second Pixar film not to be accompanied by a short film. (The first being Toy Story) *Once again, Toy Story 4 references The Shining, this time playing the song Midnight, the Stars and You from that film when Woody meets Gabby Gabby.How Toy Story 4 Continues the Series’ Tradition of Referencing The Shining - comingsoon.net *''Toy Story 4'' was #1 in ad spending for the week of its release.‘Toy Story 4’ Tops Studios’ TV Ad Spending - Variety *Woody is revealed to have been made in the 1950's. *Gabby Gabby's broken and scatered voice box may be inspired by how John Lasseter's Casper the Friendly Ghost doll voice box is broken and hardly understandable. *This is the first Toy Story ''film that doesn't feature or mention the Green Army Men. *This is also the first time we can see Mr. Anderson. In ''Toy Story 3 all we could see was his back. Gallery PixarLucky7Lounge.jpg | View inside the Lucky 7 Lounge at Pixar TS4_EggmanMoving.jpg | Eggman Movers sign found inside the Second Chance Antiques store References Category:Trivia Trivia